leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG092
}} Judgment Day! (Japanese: あの三匹登場！審判学校の島！ Enter Those Three! Referee School Island!) is the 92nd episode of the , and the 366th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 2, 2004 and in the United States on September 10, 2005. Blurb The kids are running for the ferry to Lilycove and jump on the boat they see leaving only to discover it's actually a boat to Bomba Island. Once they arrive on the island, they meet a young Trainer named Jimmy and his Wartortle, Charmeleon, and Ivysaur. Jimmy is a student at the Pokémon Battle Judge Training Institute, located on the island. Professor Serena from the institute gets Ash and Brock to help out in her class by staging a Double Battle which Jimmy will judge. Ash uses Swellow and Corphish, while Brock uses Mudkip and Lombre. The battle is fierce, and after Mudkip and Lombre both use Water Gun on Corphish simultaneously, Jimmy mistakenly declares Corphish unable to battle. That night, Ash and friends find Jimmy outside talking to his Pokémon. Jimmy explains how he met all three of them by accident, and even got a Cascade Badge—also by accident. Team Rocket interrupts and takes all three of the Pokémon, causing Jimmy to run after them. Seeing his determination, Wartortle evolves into Blastoise, and uses Hydro Pump to free the others. Team Rocket is then defeated as usual. Serena tells Jimmy he has to leave the school now, but not because he's a bad student, but because he'd make a better Trainer. Jimmy heads back to Lilycove to start his Pokémon journey over, while Ash and friends continue on to Mossdeep City. Plot and are running to catch the boat to Mossdeep Island, but in their haste, the party gets aboard the wrong boat. On board, Brock and Max reveal that they've boarded the ship to Bomba Island, and unfortunately, there's no direct ferry from Bomba Island to Mossdeep Island. While discussing their island-hopping adventure, an , , and pass the group by, with each Pokémon carrying a heavy box. Ash then explains that they are the evolutions of , , and , the starter Pokémon of Pallet Town. The group also quickly bumps into , the Trainer of the three Pokémon, and himself a referee in training. After helping Jimmy shift a few boxes, Jimmy explains that there's a major Pokémon Battle Judging school on the island, and Ash and friends are eager to take a look around the institute. The institute's teacher, , is quick to enlist Ash and his friends to help teach some trainees by holding a mock battle. Meanwhile, has managed to follow the group using their submarine, and the trio plot to steal Jimmy's three Pokémon. Ash and face off in the institute mock battle with Jimmy judging, with Ash choosing his and and Brock using his and . After a few brief exchanges, Ash manages to back Lombre into a vulnerable position. As this is a battle to test the judges more than the Trainers, though, Brock has his Lombre play dead rather than reposition itself, meaning that it appears unable to battle. While Jimmy wonders if he should call the match, Ash orders Swellow to do an attack. Lombre, however, springs back up at the last moment! Unfortunately for Brock, his sneak attack fails to knock out Swellow. Brock orders a double against Swellow to finish the fight, but Ash orders Corphish to shield Swellow from the blow. Corphish initially buckles beneath the force of the attack, and Jimmy decides to call Corphish unable to battle. However, his amateur judgment is also premature and Corphish springs back up moments later. The teacher, , scolds Jimmy quite forcefully. She goes on to say that he's still studying and will make mistakes sometimes, and this is the time to make mistakes. Also, whether right or wrong, a referee must appear confident. After night falls, Jimmy sits outside with Pokémon, brooding over his mistakes earlier in the day. Ash and his friends go out to find Jimmy, Jimmy tells them his whole story, including how he got his three Pokémon. He tells them that Wartortle, who was a Squirtle, was his starter. He got Ivysaur by accidentally giving it a rice ball. Finally, he traded a gold Magikarp to someone for his Charmeleon. He also shows them his only Badge, a , and Ash tells him that he must be a pretty good Trainer to have beaten their friend and Gym Leader, . Jimmy then explains that this was given to him by for cleaning the Gym and pool; Misty was away when he visited Cerulean City (see trivia below). Jimmy tells Ash that he has had a long streak of bad luck, and came to the judging academy by accident. Meanwhile, in the distance, a rather obvious Team Rocket mecha drives up on the beach, with the villainous trio determined to capture Jimmy's three Pokémon. The mecha that Team Rocket is using has three Poké Ball shaped prisons, each of which steal and hold one of Jimmy's Pokémon. Jimmy gives chase. Somehow, Jimmy gets atop the mecha and tries to free his Pokémon with a sharp rock, but he is easily knocked off the mecha. Jimmy becomes disheartened, but gives him a speech about his good heart, which renews his faith. Meanwhile, his Pokémon are trying to free themselves from their Poké Balls. Wartortle evolves into in anger and is able to break free from the small containment chamber. The other two are also released by Blastoise using . The three then use a combination of , and to send Team Rocket blasting off. Serena tells Jimmy he should become a Trainer, not a judge, and Jimmy then decides to return to Lilycove City. Ash and his friends hire a boat and get back on course to their next city of choice. Major events * and leave Lilycove City and head to Mossdeep City. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * (flashback) * * Pokémon Pokémon Trainer’s Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; evolves) * ( 's; newly evolved) * ( 's) * ( 's; ; flashback) * ( 's) Trivia * Smile replaced Full of Summer!! as the Japanese ending theme. * There is a new sequence for the episode title, which shows both Ash's Badges and May's Ribbons. 4Kids does not start to use it until the next episode. * This is the season finale of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. * The Poké Balls of the mecha of where , , and were are very similar to the Poké Balls from the Pokémon Adventures manga. * During a flashback in this episode, was given a by for cleaning the pool. This is the second time the Cerulean Gym is known to have surrendered a Badge without a fight. The first instance was when challenges the Cerulean Gym himself in The Water Flowers of Cerulean City. Interestingly, Daisy's explanation in the anime is somewhat suspicious: she herself is a qualified Cerulean Gym Leader, and she and her sisters did not surrender the Gym leadership to until after they all left on a world tour. * This episode is featured on Volume 5: Blastoise from Viz Media's series. * As of this episode, if Snow Way Out! and Holiday Hi-Jynx are not counted, one episode of Pokémon can be played for every day of the year if it is a leap year. Errors * In the beginning of the episode, 's collar is the same color as his skin. During his battle with Ash, his collar is the same color as his shirt. It should have been orange in both of these scenes. * When Max pulls Brock away for the first time, Brock says "Not the ear" despite being pulled away by the arm. This could be on instinct, however, since he was always being pulled by the ear by Misty. * May's shirt is momentarily seen with long, red sleeves instead of short ones. * In one scene where May is supposed to be shown wearing the blue bike shorts, they disappear and she is wearing only her white miniskirt. * May's gloves disappear in a couple of scenes, leaving only white bands in one instance. * After Jimmy is thrown from Team Rocket's mecha, he lands on the ground in front of the group. When the group is helping him up, there are suddenly two Jimmy's: one still laying on the ground, and one sitting up. * Near the end of the episode, 's white belly turns red. * When Ash asks Jimmy to tell them how he met Charmeleon, 's eyes are almost totally black. May with no bike shorts.png| with no bike shorts Dub edits * The sandwich that rolls down the hill into Ivysaur's mouth in the flashback was an onigiri in the original. * The new title card introduced in the Japanese version of the episode is not used for the dub version (until the next episode), instead the one used since the beginning of the is used. * The title for this episode is Going In The Right Direction''https://www.voot.com/kids/characters/pokemon/368469/going-in-the-right-direction-/621745. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon evolves into ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=השופט |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=जजमेंट दे }} 092 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshihisa Matsumoto Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshihisa Matsumoto Category:Episodes directed by Yoshihisa Matsumoto Category:Episodes animated by Chūta Kamiishi Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Das Herz am rechten Fleck! es:EP368 fr:AG092 ja:AG編第92話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第92集